


our universe

by Kageatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Growing Up Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Seasons, i had this idea for so long god, some angst but not too much?, spreading the kita and kageyama are related agenda, the twins meet kazuyo, will i continue this? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageatsu/pseuds/Kageatsu
Summary: what if Kageyama met the Miya twins a lot earlier?
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	1. That summer

Atsumu and Osamu were always together; they didn't really need to worry about being lonely since no matter what they always had each other. But before they knew it a new person had come into their lives and changed that a bit. 

-

“Today we have a new student joining us, introduce yourself” 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio please take care of me!” He bowed and gave everyone a shy smile as the players looked at him. What Kageyma didn't know was that he had caught the attention of a pair of twin brothers.

If kageyama ever thought he would become best friends with the miya twins after knowing them for only a couple of months then he was in it for a surprise. After his first day in joining them they immediately went up to him and asked him what position he played and if he was mixed due to his blue eyes. 

Kageyama had been taken back by how fast they were talking and also a little confused due to their accents and just ended up letting out a giggle as they began to try and speak over each other.

They looked at him as if he had grown another head and that caused Kageyama to stop and hide his face in his hands embarrassed. Though what he thought was a bad stare from the twins was them just realizing that they needed to protect this innocent soul for the rest of their lives. 

The more they grew up the more the feeling to protect the other grew and they both knew it but when Kageyama gave them a soft smile asking them if they’ll stay with him forever who were they to say no? 

After some time they began to see that they weren't the only ones who wanted the other to themselves.

At first not many people wanted to talk to kageyama because of the fact that he hung out with the twins and even if Osamu was friendly Atsumu was known for his nasty attitude so they took a gamble in not talking to him. But then they saw how clueless and oblivious Kageyama actually was when it didn't come to volleyball that people had more courage to go up to him but even then Kageyama preferred to stick with the twins and his team.

To kageyama Atsumu and Osamu were the best thing that came into his life that he even let them meet his number one inspiration! 

-

“I'm so happy your parents let you sleepover! I promise you my grandpa is the best” Kageyama said as he walked backwards and talked while making exaggerated hand motions.

Atsumu and Osamu just laughed and smiled. They loved seeing Kageyama with a smile on his face and would make sure it stayed on. “Well if he taught yer how to play then i’m sure he is!” Atsumu said pumping his fist in the air and Kageyama smiled brightly at the others.

And just like that they eventually made it to his grandpa’s house which isn't too far from there school. 

Kageyma grinned as he skipped up the stairs and ringed the bell as the twins followed behind. Not even a second later a man came out with a smile just as big as Kageyama’s and scooped the boy up. “Welcome home my little blueberry” he said as he tickled the other and Kageyama bursted into fits of laughter and giggles.

Seeing the scene in front of them, Atsumu and Osamu felt warm not warm because it was summer and the heat was hitting them no. They felt warm seeing the interaction in front of them. They felt warm seeing the big goofy smile on Kageyama and his grandpa’s face when he introduced himself. They felt warm when he did the same to them. They felt warm when he ruffled their hair as an apology for squashing them. They felt warm being with them. 

Atsumu grinned as he looked at Osamu and then they both nodded and went up and hugged him. “It's okay we just have to squish yer back right?” and that caused the older man to laugh. That's when they heard a click and that caused all three of them to turn to the noise and found the boy with raven hair with a bright smile on his face as he moved the white paper in his hand around. 

“Grandpa always tells me to take pictures of things that are pretty or make me happy so” he explained as he saw the twins looking at him for an explanation. 

Kazuyo just chuckled as he told the twins to let go of him gently and walked towards Kageyama and took the camera from him. “I did say that huh? So go over there and take a picture with your friends” Kageyama didn't even hesitate and nodded vigorously as he went towards the twins. 

Atsumu and Osamu smiled brightly at the idea. Atsumu being the greedy brat he is pulled by Kageyama towards him. “Hey! That's not fair” Osamu argued as he took Kageyama’s other hand and pulled him towards him like the greedy brat he is. And kageyama just blinked confused at what was going on. 

Kazuyo just chuckled as he walked towards them and put Kageyama in the middle of them “how about there? This way you guys can both hold Kageyama’s hand” he said in a teasing tone that went over kageyama but not the twins.

They blushed at the words and let go of Kageyama’s hand to which Kageyama frowned at but then rolled his eyes and put his hands over their shoulders pulling them close “smile you dummies” 

And just like that Kauyo took the picture of Kageyama smiling brightening and having his arms around the twins pulling them in close. Atsumu came out with a tint of pink on his cheeks but no the less with a bright smile on his face as he put an arm around kageyama as well. Osamu came out with a bright smile as well as he looked like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

_ That was the summer I got to met the happiest you _


	2. the coming fall

The leaves slowly began to change colors and some even danced their way down the tree branches. The air around them began to get crisp making others put on sweaters along with pants. 

Kageyama loved the autumn. It wasn't too warm or too hot and the leaves changed into beautiful colors. Not only that but he was allowed to jump into the pile of leaves that the twins mother racked earlier that day.Autumn was so full of color and light for Kageyama because it was the month of warmth for him. The month when the twins stayed over for the first time. The month where he watched his grandpa make all different types of pies. The month where his sister would visit for a while before going back to miyagi. For Kageyama Autumn was the month of cozy sleepovers and tasty pies.

-

When Atsumu and Osamu first met Kageyama’s sister it was during their first sleepover when the older female came into the house as the three of them were cuddling each other on the living room floor. She stopped in front of the door frame and blinked at them before she looked at them or more like at kageyama with fond eyes but with a hint of mischief. To the twins she looked very much like Kageyama and wouldn't even have to guess who just came in. However Osamu seemed to notice the mischief in her eyes first then followed by Atsumu but before they could say anything she spoke first “aren't you going to say to hi your nee-san  **my** little blueberry?” She said catching Kageyama’s attention since he was still looking at the TV. Kageyama beamed as he saw his sister and got up quickly from his spot in between the twins and Miwa smiled as she pulled him in her arms. She ruffled his hair as he leaned into her touch.Then she rested her head on top of his and gave a teasing look towards the twins looking at them. They learned just for a few seconds of knowing her that she had the mischief’s side that Kageyama showed on rare occasions and that they might just suffer double the blow if Kageyama ever went into teasing them alongside his older sister. 

Kageyama then smiled brightly as he let her go slowly “right! I have to introduce you to my special people” He said as he went and grabbed one of Atsumu’s and Osamu’s hand pulling them up. Miwa chuckled at him before nodding dramatically to which Kageyama rolled his eyes to and held up his interlocked hand with Atsumu as if he was showing it off to Miwa. “ this is Atsumu and he is so good at being a setter! and-” so Kageyama spent like five minutes fawning over how great of a setter Atsumu was with sparkles in his eyes from the way Miwa saw it. Atsumu felt like his face was on fire and Osamu had to try really hard not laugh at how red Atsumu seemed to be at that moment Thought it didn't last very long because then he felt Kageyama raise the hand he and Osamu had intertwined “and this is Osamu and he is just as incredible! He is probably the best all rounder I'll ever meet and-” then he proceeded to brag about how amazing Osamu was as a player with the same sparkles in his eyes and this time it was Atsumu’s turn to try and not laugh at how red Osamu’s face was getting after every world. 

But then Kageyama let go of their hands as he pointed towards his sister and stood by her side but then found it weird as he frowned and just held her hand as well with a bright smile“Osamu Atsumu this is Miwa and she’s my sister but she doesn't live here she lives back in miyagi. She is also amazing at volleyball even if she doesn't play that much anymore but when she did-” and then Kageyama went on and on about how amazing his sister was and how amazing she still is. Then the twins had to hold back their laughs as Miwa seemed to be getting more and more red as well. But they also learned how much Kageyama respected his older sister and from the way Miwa looked at her brother with fond eyes as he talked about her they could tell that they really cared about each other.

At that moment they realized just how precious Kageyama was and how they would protect him from any bad in the world. 

Soon they all settled down after Kageyama went to help his grandpa with the pies. They looked at each other for a little before nodding at the same time. ‘I approve of this’ was the thought they all shared at that moment.

As they ate their pie Atsumu asked the big question “Ah! I forget to ask why are you changing positions tobio?” Osamu hummed agreeing with his twin's question. That question seems to have surprised Miwa and surprised his grandpa even more as they listened “well if i were setter i wouldn't be able to be on the court at the same time as ‘samu and ‘tsumu so” he explained with a pink tint decorating his cheeks. 

If the twins grew pink then no they didn't the pie was just too hot.

Miwa smiled as she heard them ‘ah you're growing up Tobio’ was all she could think and she couldn't be prouder of her little brother. However she would still have no mercy on the Twins. 

“Just remember to not hold my brother back alright Atsumu and Osamu?” She said with a teasing voice. Kageyama shook his head and the Twins had a determined look in his eyes. “Never!” they all shouted at the same time and that caused Miwa and his grandfather to laugh out loud causing the other three to blush but they still held their determined looks.

And that was how their first meeting with Miwa kageyama went.

_ We shared tasty pies and a comfy blanket as the leaves started to change colors _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't take too long! I had a lot of fun writing this!! hopefully you enjoyed though this might seem a bit short sorry!


	3. the winter that came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away writing so uh new chapter enjoy!

Puffs of white escaped Kageyama’s mouth as he lifted his blue scarf. Winter had begun and if kageyama had a complaint about winter it would be not being able to practice volleyball outdoors anymore. But before he could complain more about the shitty weather voices cut off his thought process. 

“Tobio-kun!” “tobio!” He giggled to himself feeling the giddy emotion in him go wild. He rushed towards them but not before waving back. He then chuckled again when he saw aran move away from the twins as if he didnt know them. “Morning ‘samu and ‘tsumu” he said as he ruffled their hair. Over the years Kageyama learned that the twins really liked it when he played with their hair along with them not being as tall anymore. Then Kageyama had a cheeky grin as he looked to the side “where are you going Aran-san?” Aran had a defeated look on his face before wiping a fake tear from his face “i thought i could trust you Kageyama” Kageyama laughed and shook his head as he gave the twins a pointed look “i can't suffer alone”

Aran smiled and laughed at how the twins looked like kicked puppies.Kageyama smiled at them and just ruffled their hair again. “Cheer up” he said and The twins instantly brightend up.

“Oh right what highschool’s are you applying to?” Kageyama asked as they began to walk “inararizaki” the three older males said and Kageyama nodded in understanding. “We’ll be waitin’ for yer so catch up” Atsumu said softly and Kageyama felt his heartbeat increase as he looked down at his hands. He clenched them and looked at the twins with a determined look on his face “wait for me then”

Aran smiled at the interaction he could tell just how much the three meant to each other. Now don't get Aran wrong they might tease and annoy him to death but if he ever saw someone look at them inna bad way he would make sure that never happened again. However when it came to those three alone they had this air around them that Aran learned later was a deeper feeling then just  _ friends. _

-

The following year Aran had graduated and soon after presented Kita to them. What everyone found out later that day since Tobio was late to the meeting was that the two males were related.

“Tobi?” “ah!” The two laughed and embraced each other causing the other three behind them to look at them in shock. 

Once the two sat down Kageyama hit the back of Osamu’s head since he was closer. “Why didn't you guys tell me we were meeting kita-nii? Telling me we were going to meet someone important was really vague yer know” He complained and Atsumu cackled.Osamu pouted and rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder “yer really busy these days so we had no choice” he explained and Atsumu nodded “exactly tobio! We only see you during practice now!” He complained and Kageyama had to force a smile on his face “sorry it’s just i can't play if my grades are low so”

Osamu smiled as lifted his head and ruffled his hair “we just missed you is all” and Kageyama smiled softly as This time he rested his head on Osamu “missed you too” he mumbled and the twins smiled.

-

As the two walked side by side it began to snow lightly and Kageyama smiled up at it stopping in his tracks.’ah, i miss them already’ he thought looking at the snow fall on the ground.

“They don't know, do they?” ah the question Kageyama really didn't want to answer.”i don't know what youre talking about” He said as he began walking again. Kita frowned as he caught his wrist “keeping it a secret will just draw a distance ya know” and this was the first time Kita felt Kageyama shake as violently as he did. “I know! I know but why should I worry them? What right do I have to do that? This is their last year kita-nii. I don't want their last year to have such a bad memory!” He shouted and Kita hated the look Kageyama wore. It said just how long kageyama had held that in.

Kita bit his lip as he pulled his little cousin into his arms “but tobio-” Kageyama just gripped onto his jacket “i’ll tell them just not now” he said and Kita gave him a soft smile. He was going to be strong for the both of them. No matter what he would keep Tobio safe and be the pillar he needs.He pulled Kageyama’s face away from his neck and wiped his tears “you don't want grandpa to know you’ve cried right?” he spoke softly and kageyama just sniffled. “Please don't tell them,” He said with a shaky voice and Kita pulled him in again. “Promise” was all he trusted himself to say or he was going to cry as well and he can't be Kageyama’s pillar like that now can he?

“Come on tobi he would love to hear about you and the twins” he said in a teasing voice trying to cover up his voice becoming shaky too as he pulled him towards the direction of the hospital. 

-

“Ah, young love” Kazuyo said and Kageyama blushed a bit causing the two older ones to laugh.”this is unfair Aran-san had big heart eyes looking at you Kita-nii!” he complained and for the pink that dusted Kita’s cheeks now Kageyama felt like he won.

Kazuyo laughed again as he patted both of their heads.Then kageyama took something out of his bag.

He placed two containers on a hospital table. One held curry with rice and the other held a small pie. “I know i could never compare to your curry or your pies but you’ve said you don't like the hospital food so” 

Kazuyo smiled softly but also sadly “tobio thank you” he said and kageyama sniffled but held a smile on his face “anything for you” Kita smiled as he eyes the food “granpa how about sharing Kageyama’s amazing curry yea?” and Kazuyo stuck his tongue out “no he made it for me” he said childishly causing Kageyama to laugh.

_ That winter felt a bit more lonely without your smiling face _


	5. The spring you left

_ Thud  _

_ ‘There lying this has to be a joke right?’ _

_ Thud  _

_ ‘He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye’ _

_ Thud  _

_ ‘They’re lying’ _

_ Thud _

_ ‘THEY’RE LYING!’ _

-

Kageyama blinked as he looked up at his ceiling; he had been like a lifeless doll since he left the hospital a few days ago. He slowly rose from his bed and did his morning routine. He had even stopped going on his morning runs. He slowly made his way to school not feeling any need to hurry. He began to shout at anyone who tried to check up on him. He didn't need anyone to check on him when he himself wasn't even sure if he would be okay. But with his new found rage he seemed to quickly be an outcast from his classmates and his team in the matter of a few days. But he was okay since why did he need to make new friends after all he had the twins,Aran,and kita what more did he need. 

However two weeks after his grandfather's passing he began to distance himself from everyone no matter if it were Aran,Atsumu,Osamu and even Kita. Kageyama just felt lost.. He hated not knowing what to do. He hated not knowing what he was feeling. He hated being left alone. He hated everything for taking away the first person to show him what parental love was. He hated everything for taking away the one person who mattered to him the most. He hated what he was slowly becoming. 

Kageyama hugged himself as he walked around his house and looked at each picture that decorated the walls. Each picture reminding him of happy memories when  _ he _ was still with him. He stopped at a picture where his grandpa hugged him along with Atsumu and Osamu squishing them. Then Aran and Kita were seen on the sides laughing at the faces, the three being squished by a bear hug made and Tobio turned it around and fell onto his knees reading the words. 

‘The first summer we spent together! - Kita & Aran’

Days passed and he didn't contact anyone and just went to school on autopilot. A few days later the twins came over his house since he hadn't been answering them. It had been a year since the others had graduated. At first they thought that it was because Tobio was studying hard to get into Inarizaki but then they noticed Kita looking at his phone anytime he could and knew that something had to be wrong and oh did they hate the sight in front of them as the boy they longed to see opened the door.

Tobio’s blue eyes that always looked so blue and just as bright as any gem in the world now held none of that. They looked so dull compared to before they looked so  _ lifeless. Eyes that looked just as clear and bright as the night sky holding beautiful stars. Now looked as lifeless as a doll’s. But he still held a smile on his face and this was the first time Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu hated the smile Kageyama tobio wore.  _

A part of Osamu wanted to take Kageyama’s shoulder and yell in his face. Tell him to stop smiling. Yell At him to ask them why he had distanced himself. Wanted to scold him if he didn't want to tell them anything fine but he should tell his family at least. 

After letting them in they sat on the couch looking at Kageyama for an explanation. It was quiet for a while and Atsumu and Osama had never felt so uncomfortable in the house of warmth. Kageyama just slumped on the couch across from them as he fidgeted with his hands and tried to even his breath. And the twins felt scared at what the other would tell them.

_ “He passed away” _

They didn't even have to ask who it was seeing how badly it affected Kageyama. And they also didn't realize how badly it affected them because kageyama was now in front of them wiping their own tears away. And soon after all three of them began crying.

-

After they calmed down the Twins still felt like a wall was between them and kageyama. Kageyama bit his lip before looking up and “I’m going to Miyagi” he said very softly. Too softly. As if he himself was afraid of the words leaving his mouth.

Atsumu was the first to recover as he clenched his hands and teeth then looked up at the person who brought them so much joy but the look he was giving him made kageyama feel even more broken. He stood up and spoke without thinking “So Ya leavin’ us too huh?” The bitter feeling those words left as soon as they escaped Atsumu’s mouth made Kageyama choke up. He had to say something!.

“I would never and you know tha-” he was cut off by the person who taught him how to make his own onigiri at home. “So don’t leave then. Don't leave us” Osamu knew it looked like they were kids throwing a tantrum. At that moment he should be trying to make kageyama feel better but the nasty feeling in his chest just wouldn't go away. The feeling that he couldn't let another person so important to him go. Because this time he could do something about.

Kageyama clenched his fists “you just don't get it! I want to go back and t-try to fix my r-relationship with m-my parents because i-it was something  _ h-he  _ asked me to do so many times and i j-just never g-got to!” He began sniffling and the twins approached him pulling him in a hug between them. 

They let him cry holding him close making sure that he would feel warm even if it was just a little. Tobio just wailed harder as he fisted both of their shirts “We’ll wait for you no matter how long,” Osamu spoke softly as Atsumu combed Tobio’s hair with his fingers. And all Tobio could do was lean into the touch. Lean into the warmth surrounding him. To soak in it till he drowned himself in the warmth Atsumu and Osamu gave him.

_ We’ll be waiting even if it takes all spring long  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh this is the end? i hope this was a decent ending at least! uh yea enjoy!


End file.
